Harry potter and the strange chatroom
by harryandginny4ever9
Summary: rated t jus to be safe Harry potter and company end up in a strange chatroom what will happen
1. EVERYBODY FROM HP IN A CHATROOM

.Theboywholived has logged on

IloveHarrypotter has logged on

theboywholived: Ginny,thats obviously you.

iloveharrypotter:thats obviously you too,Harry

iloveharrypotter:I don't wanna talk to you right now, IM ANGRY AT YOU FOR LEAVING!

theboywholived:I'd rather call it horcrux hunting.

iloveharrypotter:OMG TOM RIDDLE ACTUALLY HAD HORCRUXES

theboywholived:Yes he did and you know what horcruxes are?

iloveharrypotter:Yeah,sure.

theboywholived:He had 7.

iloveharrypotter:7!

theboywholived:Yeah and they are-

Studyfreak has logged on

Chudleycannonsrulz has logged on

studyfreak:hello Harry and Ginny

theboywholived:how did you know

studyfreak:ur usernames are so obvious

theboywholived:ill just change it

Theboywho lived changed their to IloveGinnyWeasley

chudleycannonsrulz:HARRY JAMES POTTER

iloveharrypotter:i like it

chudleycannonsrulz:GINNY MOLLY WEASLEY

studyfreak:honestly ron leave them alone

Forge has logged on

iloveharrypotter:fred i thought you were dead

forge:they have computers and internet in the afterlife

iloveginnyweasley:OMG get my mum,dad,sirius,snape,dumbledore,lupin and tonks

forge:ok hold on

Emeraldeyes has logged on

Half-BloodPrince has logged on

Lemondrop has logged on

Prongs has logged on

Metamorphagus has logged on

Padfoot has logged on

Moony has logged on

emeraldeyes:where is he wheres my son

chudleycannonsrulz:his username is iloveginnyweasley and hes dating my sister and her name is iloveharrypotter

prongs:oh look at that lilykins our son has a girlfriend

iloveginnyweasley:HI MUM AND DAD

padfoot:so are u gonna inturduce this ginny weasley

iloveginnyweasley:u met her sirius

moony:o stop teasing them padfoot

metamorphagus:so how is it being the godfather of our son,harry?

lemondrop:u made godfather now be careful

half-bloodprince:u might just end up in askaban like some of our fello friends...

padfoot:oh sod of snivellus

prongs:*snicker*

emeraldeyes:oh stop it james

iloveharrypotter,iloveginnyweasley,chudleycannonsrulz,studyfreak stimoultainiously:LMAO

Gred has logged on

gred:hey everyone-FRED UR ALIVE

forge:nope im not alive though these computers in the afterlife are really nice

Voldemort has logged on

voldemort:u said horcruxes?

iloveginnyweasley:we were talking about wat ur horcrxes were originnaly until SOME people intterupted

Voldemort has logged off due to fright of getting banned from AOL for what the horcruxes were.

iloveginnyweasley:they were hufflepuff cup, ravenclaw diadem, slytherins locket, his diary, marvelo gaunts ring,his snake and ME!

emeraldeyes:but then you should be dead

lemondrop:he was given a choice to come back

iloveginnyweasley:i came back because it was not over, it was still me that had to kill him

studyfreak:fgbeoybeqoy 8hir 98hcr33nr83n

chudleycannonsrulz:dwg 7wqtrecb326tbB^T^b6 2b6b 203b 2r6tr

half-bloodprince:ummmmm wat r they doing?

gred:i looked inside their room and u dont wanna know

padfoot:its aboout time 4 them to start dating

iloveharrypotter:they were kinda obvious...

studyfreak:u guys talking bout us?

prongs:yes yes we were

gred:im telling mum about you two

chudleycannonsrulz:uh oh

Chudleycannonsrulz is now hiding from his mother

Queenweasley has logged on

Kingweasley has logged on

queenweasley:Ronald Bilius Weasley

kingweasley: what a nice muggle object

chudleycannonsrulz:but mum harry and ginny are in the same room probably snogging

iloveginnyweasley:*gasp* ron how did you know

Gold has logged on

Dragons has logged on

Ministryofmagic has logged on

Every single weasley brother:NO WANDERING HANDS POTTER

iloveharrypotter:omg harry just proposed

forge:hey little sister what have you done

gred:hey little sister whos your only one

forge:hey little sister whos your superman

gred:hey little sister whos the one you want

forge:hey little sister shotgun

gred:its a nice day to START AGAIN

forge:its a nice day for a wizard wedding(AN:changed the lyrics a little)

gred:its a nice day to START AGAIN

iloveginnyweasley:i no a song

theFreeman has logged on

theFreemanswife has logged on

theFreeman:lemme help(AN:i abbreviated the chatroom names)TF:From the top to the bottom  
>ILGW:Bottom to top I stop<br>TF:At the core I've forgotten  
>ILGW:In the middle of my thoughts<br>TF:Taken far from my safety  
>ILGW:The picture's there<br>TF:The memory won't escape me

ILGW:We're stuck in a place so dark  
>You can hardly see<br>The manner of matter that splits with the words I breathe  
>And as the rain drips acidic questions around me<br>I block out the sight and the powers that be  
>And duck away into the darkness<br>Times up  
>I wind up in a rusted world with eyes shut so tight that it blurs into the world of pretend<br>And the eyes ease open  
>And it's dark again<p>

TF:From the top to the bottom  
>ILGW:Bottom to top I stop<br>TF:At the core I've forgotten  
>ILGW:In the middle of my thoughts<br>TF:Taken far from my safety  
>ILGW:The picture's there<br>TF:The memory won't escape me  
>ILGW:But why should I care?<p>

Somerandom computer bot:In the memory you'll find me  
>Eyes burning up<br>The darkness holding me tightly  
>Until the sun rises up<p>

ILGW:Listen to the sound  
>Dizzy from the ups and downs<br>I'm nauseated by the polluted rot that's all around  
>Watching the wheels of cars that pass<br>I look past to the last of the light and the long shadows it casts  
>A window grows and captures the eye<br>And cries out a yellow light as it passes me by  
>And a young shadowy figure sits in front of a box<br>Inside a building of rock with antennas on top, now  
>Nothing can stop in this land of the pain<br>The sane lose not knowing they were part of the game  
>And while the insides change<br>The box stays the same and the figure inside could bear anybody's name  
>The memories I keep are from a time like then<br>I put on my paper so I could come back to them  
>Someday I'm hoping to close my eyes and pretend<br>That this crumpled up paper can be perfect again

TF:Yo, from the top to the bottom  
>ILGW:Bottom to top I stop<br>TF:At the core I've forgotten  
>ILGW:In the middle of my thoughts<br>TF:Taken far from my safety  
>ILGW:The picture's there<br>TF:The memory won't escape me

TF:I'm here at this podium talking  
>The ceremonial offerings dedicated to urban dysfunctional offspring<br>What's happening?  
>City governments are eternally napping<br>Trapped in greedy covenants  
>Causing urban collapse<br>And bullets that scar souls with dark holes  
>Get more than your car stole, some parts be blacker than charcoal, for real<br>This society's deprivation depends not on our differences but the separation within  
>No preparation is made<br>Limited aid, minimum wage  
>Living in a tenement cage where rent isn't paid<br>Tragedy within a parade  
>The darkness overspreads like a permanent plague<br>I'm the forgotten

random computer bot:In the memory you'll find me  
>Eyes burning up<br>The darkness holding me tightly  
>Until the sun rises up<br>G-man has logged on

theFreeman:Oh no

g-man:dr. Freeeeeeeeeeeeman

(AN: names are abbreviated)

thefreeman:  
>I cannot take this anymore<br>Saying everything I've said before  
>All these words they make no sense<br>I find bliss in ignorance  
>Less I hear the less you'll say<br>You'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

TF:Everything you say to me  
>Takes me one step closer to the edge<br>GM:And I'm about to break  
>TF:I need a little room to breathe<br>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
>GM:I'm about to break<p>

TF:I find the answers aren't so clear  
>Wish I could find a way to disappear<br>All these thoughts they make no sense  
>I find bliss in ignorance<br>Nothing seems to go away  
>Over and over again<p>

Just like before...

TF:Everything you say to me  
>Takes me one step closer to the edge<br>GM:And I'm about to break  
>TF:I need a little room to breathe<br>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
>GM:And I'm about to break<p>

TF:Shut up when I'm talking to you  
>Shut up, shut up, shut up<br>Shut up when I'm talking to you  
>Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up<p>

GM:I'm about to BREAK  
>TF:Everything you say to me<br>Takes me one step closer to the edge  
>GM:And I'm about to break<br>TF:I need a little room to breathe  
>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge<br>GM:And I'm about to break  
>iloveginnyweasley:hey me and ginny are gonna finish what ron rudley interuppted on my 17th birthday<p>

theFreeman:wait i have something to say

prongs:lemme say it, harry hes ur twin brother

AN: oooooo a cliffhanger plz review

oh yea and gasp omg gordan freeman is harrys twin brother


	2. MISSING BROTHERS

Half -bloodprince:*cough*

emeraldeyes:why r we in the authors note

pancake99:(AN:ME) GET OUT

prongs:oops

So anyway, this is also mixed with Overlord so yeah

and theFreemans wife is rose YES GORDAN IS OVERLORD  
>and alyx is heartbroken POOR ALYX<p>

muscleman:MY MOM

Pancake99: OUT

anyway back to the story

**FLASHBACK**

_prongs:lemme say it, harry hes ur twin brother_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

iloveginnyweasley:4 some reason im totally not suprised

g-man:i already knew...

theFreeman:gasp u stalker *avada kedevras g-man*

studyfreak:that doesnt work on the internet

iloveharrypotter:did we just totally frgt about harrys brother?

prongs:idk maybe

iloveginnyweasley:can u explain how hes my twin

prongs:well lily and i got transported through this other dimension/time and u 2 were concieved there and gordan was born first so when we gave him to the nurse (i dont really think its a nurse, it was like the 1300s) and then we were yanked back through the dimension/time and u were born

lemondrop:*fake cough*

g-man:i knew all of that too

Moderator Pancake99 has logged on

moderatorpancake99:wuz goin on here

theFreeman:G-MAN IS A STALKER

Moderator Pancake99 has banned G-man for being a stalker

moony:LMAO

iloveginnyweasley:oh yea i remember last chapter i proposed

iloveharrypotter:I SAID YES!

studyfreak:YAY HI FIVE  
>chudleycannonsrulz:GASP HERMIONE DONT SUPPORT THEM<p>

prongs:ummm... *waltzes out of chat room*

emeraldeyes:JAMES POTTER U GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT  
>prongs*sigh*<p>

moony:well i see im not a part of this conversation

metamorphagus:me neither

lemendrop:bye

half-bloodprince:this is for the parents and relatives so ill just leave...

Moony,Metamorphagus,Lemondrop,Snivellus-er, I mean Half-bloodprice has logged off

moderatorpancake99:hey im staying im a complete harry ginny supporter

padfoot:um ok

All weasley brothers and molly:SO WATS UP ABOUT THIS ENGAGEMENT  
>kingweasley:this muggle device the kompooter is nice-i mean uh wat molly said<p>

thefreeman:nice job *wink

Iloveginnyweasley has changed his name to Ilovefutureginnypotter

studyfreak:*suddenly interested in the mouse pad*

padfoot:wuz wrong

studyfreak:its just that well... i think ron pretty much proposed to me round the same time as harry proposed to ginny

ilovefutureginnypotter:GASP RONS MARRING MY PRETEND SISTER jk i really dont care like how RON OVER REACTS TO A SIMPLE KISS I SHARED WITH GINNY

chudleycannonsrulz:sorry didnt know wat u 2 were planning...thought u were errrrrrr...shagging

iloveharrypotter:i was planning that but ron ever so rudley interupted

Everyone even harry well except for ginny:WATTTTTTTTTTTTTT

cliff hanger (i am so mean sometimes)

HOPE U ENJOYED PLZ REVEIW

IM AWESOME DONT DENY


End file.
